Line Of Sight
In order to attack a space, the attacker must have line of sight to it. In other words, the attacking figure must be able to trace an uninterrupted straight line from the center of its space to the center of the space it is targeting. If attacking with a large monster, the overlord player need only trace line of sight from the center of one of the spaces it occupies to the center of the space it is targeting. Line of sight is blocked by walls, closed doors, other figures, and blocking obstacles. Thus you cannot, for instance, shoot directly through one monster to hit another monster behind it. Pits and Line of Sight Figures in a pit can see into the spaces adjacent to the pit. If multiple figures are in the same large pit, all may trace line of sight to each other as if they were on normal floor spaces. All normal line of sight restrictions still apply, of course. Stairs and Line of Sight A figure on a staircase has a line of sight to the other side of the staircase and all spaces adjacent to it. A figure adjacent to a staircase has line of sight to the other side of the staircase. Props Effects Blast: Blast attacks affect every space within X spaces of the target (only spaces with line of sight to the target are affected).* Reach: The Reach ability allows a figure to make melee attacks targeting spaces one space further away from it than normal for each rank of Reach it has. As with other melee attacks, rolled range does not affect the attack – it only misses on a miss result. The attacker is required to have a line of sight to the target space. Q & A Q: Does a hero have 360 degree line of sight? A: Yes, as the rules state on page 4, “The direction a figure is facing has no effect in the game. Heroes and monsters are assumed to be constantly looking around and can therefore see in all directions.” Q: When a figure has both Sweep and Reach, does it strike every creature in range or only those to which it has Line of Sight? A: For the purposes of a Sweep attack, figures do not block line of sight – that is, a figure which is completely behind another figure (friendly or enemy) may still be affected by the Sweep attack. A figure that is completely obscured by rubble, a closed door, or some other effect that blocks line of sight would be immune to the Sweep attack, however. Q: Do Soaring creatures block Line of Sight and movement? A: Yes. Q: Sorcerer King Overlord Upgrade - Snipers: Can skeletons be forced to use this ability (ignore one obstacle/figure blocking line of sight) to target a Hero using the Taunt skill that they couldn't otherwise target? A: Yes, if they can draw line of sight (after using the sniper upgrade) then they must target that hero.